1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light assemblies for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a lens holder having an inner lens for diffusing heat emitted from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include light assemblies for providing indicator signals visible to persons in other vehicle or as pedestrians. A light assembly typically includes a housing defining an enclosed space and a socket for supporting a light emitting source, such as an incandescent bulb, within the enclosed space. The housing also includes an outer lens that is colored according to its specific function, such as red for a stop signal and yellow or orange for turn signals. Packaging constraints due to aesthetics or function sometimes require the design of a compact light assembly, resulting in a short distance between the light emitting source and the outer lens. But, the outer lens cannot be placed too close to the light-emitting source due to heat that radiates therefrom. Thus, it remain desirable to provide a means of diffusing or blocking heat coming from the light emitting source to allow the design of a more compact housing for the light assembly.